


floating on the water to show me your softer side

by preludes



Category: Choices: Stories You Play, PlayChoices, Queen B (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, POV Second Person, Parties, Short, post chapter 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26033995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preludes/pseuds/preludes
Summary: Nobody back home warned you that rich college kids owned actual yachts, let alone that seasickness is a thing.Not that the boat is moving, thankfully, anchored to the ocean the way you seem to be to Poppy and being dragged down into the endless deep, hoping you’ll somehow hit the sand below unscathed.Poppy, as always, looks irritatingly irresistible.Or: Poppy and MC, at Poppy’s party, after chapter 10
Relationships: Poppy Min-Sinclair/Main Character (Queen B)
Kudos: 22





	floating on the water to show me your softer side

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: alcohol, slightly nsfw, idk what this is either sorry world. it’s in second person also. there’s that.
> 
> originally posted on my [tumblr](https://juliecapsom.tumblr.com/post/627098319488942081/floating-on-the-water-to-show-me-your-softer-side)
> 
> title is from pink lightning by purity ring

So—

Nobody back home warned you that rich college kids owned actual yachts, let alone that seasickness is a thing. 

Not that the boat is moving, thankfully, anchored to the ocean the way you seem to be to Poppy and being dragged down into the endless deep, hoping you’ll somehow hit the sand below unscathed.

Poppy, as always, looks irritatingly irresistible.

“Hey,” Poppy says and she’s not even really looking at you, she’s staring into the eyes of her boyfriend Mommy had to pay off and your fists clench. “Didn’t notice you.”

“Do you really think I made the Benji bullshit up for attention?”

Poppy looks confused and you know, somehow, that she isn’t just playing dumb. “What are you talking about?”

“I just. Some anons on The T said I was making it all up. I had assumed…” You trail off, the anger inside you gone under Poppy’s almost pitiful gaze and that should make you angrier but it doesn’t. You showed up to this beach party in a ball gown that cost more than your parents wedding and now you just sort of feeling like crying and god that’s fucking embarrassing.

“Ew,” Poppy shoots back. “As if! I’m almost ashamed of myself that you think I’d do something like that. I mean. Almost. But seriously, are you like…you’re not gonna get murdered or anything right? Because you’re annoying ass deserves more than to be a feature on some Dateline episode only viewed by parents who fell asleep in front of the tv.”

“Uh,” You mutter. “Thanks? I think? Did you mean what you said about…not fighting, at least for tonight? Because I’ve gotta tell you I’m getting real fucking tired of hot people giving me mixed signals.”

“Maybe so,” Poppy says. The horrible tension that felt like a broken piano wire waiting to snap suddenly disappears as if it was never real at all, as if there’s never been a Mean Girl and a Lover, that Poppy has only been who she is all this time. Poppy offers you her hand, her nails cut short. “So. Do you want to dance again? You look like you could use a chance to cut loose.”

“Ok. Only if you promise to take me home,” You tell her and you can swear she smirks at you. “Don’t have a designated…driver? Captain? How do I get off this boat?”

“I know ways to get you off,” Poppy says and you wonder if she’s forgotten you can hear her or if this is a part of her plan.

You let her lead you onto the makeshift dance floor and Belvoir seems a thousand miles away and all that matters is you and the most fascinating person you’ve ever known.

When you first moved here, you couldn’t see the stars the way you could back home; clear and bright and always there when you needed them most. And you wonder, in a half drunken state, if Poppy has become the stars for you in this city. Bright and burning and harsh but also warm and giving and so pretty to look at even though you know it will blind you in the end.

You don’t actually kiss her until you’re in some shady motel that is way below Poppy’s standards but as you press your lips to her neck you doubt she cares for once.


End file.
